


我是猫

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma





	我是猫

6.6 00:10 a.m.

修长白皙的，属于人类的手指，从信纸上的最后一个字下划落，他稍稍舒开了眉头，又不太适应地眯了眯眼睛。

房间很昏暗，只有一盏台灯亮着，扫清了他周围一块地的阴影。影子被推搡着赶去了别处，重叠着覆盖在暖片上。暖片上有只猫，猫是只白猫，毛发不自然地脱落了几块，左前腿上还缠着绷带，看得出当初包扎的人很用心。他习惯性的舔舔嘴角。但可惜那绷带被外力撕扯散了，露出了腐败坏掉的肉和阴森的骨。

实在是这可怜的猫。他想着，喉咙里发出了低低的含混声响。

他尝试着提起嘴角，那是个不太正规的笑。人类缺乏脂肪的手，将桌面上的信纸慢慢地捏成一团，丢进了脚边的垃圾桶。接着，他很小心地站起来，扶着桌子走近那只猫。

猫像是睡着了，拎在手上一动也不动。人类拎着猫的后颈，摇摇晃晃地走向后院。

那里有个新挖好了的小小墓穴。

6.8 19:55 p.m.

上条觉得，他被人跟踪了。

虽然并没有目击到具体的可疑人物，但来自背后的、若有若无的窥视感总是令人头皮发麻。

他没法向别人寻求帮助。因为没有证据，警察也只会把这当做学生的恶作剧，更让人难过的是他身边的家伙没一个是靠谱的，不是问中二病还没有毕业就是最近迷上了悬疑小说还是被害妄想症犯了其实这个玩笑已经过时了……能收到的也就只是这样的反应而已。

[所谓不幸，并不仅仅只是遇到不幸的事这么简单而已。]

唯一稍微还能算得上有用点的是土御门的建议:

“既然这样的话，阿上没事就不要出门为好。喵。”

土御门嗲声嗲气的口癖让上条想起了最近他不得不待在外边游荡的理由:他得找猫。

今天是小猫丢失的第八天。他得承认，他想那个小家伙了。并且思念不仅没有被时间冲淡，反而更加浓烈了起来。他这也才明白，自己对那小家伙绝不是突发奇想的怜悯之心那么简单，是认了真想一直养着的。

今天是上条找猫的第八天。八天以来，上条一直都一条一条街地挨个搜寻，一家一户挨个询问过来的，任何一条线索都不肯放过。蓝发耳环看不下去他的样子，就说外面捡回来的野猫那性子一定野，在外边待个几天，说不定又跑回来了呢？再说一只在外边流浪惯了的野猫，丢几天也死不了，用不着这么着急。但上条性子倔，只要是想做的事情就一定要办到，他的朋友都知道这一点，便不再劝了。

今天是第八天。吃过晚饭的上条一如既往的开始了找猫大业，一条街一条街地，每一家每一户地，与前七日并无不同。但，今天注定是极为特殊的一天。来自背后的窥视感比以往的任何时候都要尖锐。

上条忍不住地回头，但布满斜阳的街道空无一人。

手心处满是冷汗，不安感并未消减。

权衡之后，上条决定暂且撤离回家。他并不打算原路返回，而是绕至一段较为繁华的商业街，从主干道回到家门口。虽然在人群之中跟踪者可以更好地隐藏行踪，但同时也代表着他不能做出一些其他过分出格的事情，只能在小巷中才能做到的事情。

降低危险度。上条渐渐走进了热闹的市井，想着。令人不舒服的窥视感似乎已然消淡，这让内心难免放松了一些。正当这时——

“喵……”

上条的脚，不能动了。

似乎是为了印证这绝非错觉——喵——上条僵硬地看向自己的左手方向。

他再不能往前走了，他在六月份渐热的天气里手脚冰凉。

一条幽暗深邃的漆黑巷道。

天，似乎将黑了。

6.6 02:00 a.m.

他觉得，他似乎还是比较习惯在夜晚活动。

他努力地翻找着大脑里所录刻的常识，决定还是先把沾满泥土的手洗了。在洗手的时候，他在洗漱台上发现了钥匙。是哪次喝多了忘在这了吧？他抓起那串钥匙，有些漠然地想，然后没能忍住地在手腕上舔了舔。

镜子里的人类，黑色的头发蓄得有些长了。他很讨厌刘海遮挡视野的感觉。

似乎，在某些夜市里也有到现在还在营业的理发店。他想起之前有某人带他去理发店时提起过。

于是他穿着套头卫衣长短袖走进理发店，向昏昏欲睡的店员提出要求:头发剪短一点。还有，他顿了一下，把头发染白。

6.6 03:30 a.m.

如同许多习惯在假期熬夜打游戏的少年一样，上条决定在凌晨三点半到楼下的便利店买点东西续能。

那天晚上的气氛十分祥和，只能像是个普通高中生熬夜的周末。

一般来说，到这个点还会来便利店的只有那么几个人，一来二去的，虽然不算认识，但至少看得眼熟。可今天很少见地，上条发现了一个新面孔。

或许称之为面孔并不准确，应当称之为侧影。是的，侧影。以上条的角度看去，的确是只有根银针似的侧影。那人穿着低调的灰白色卫衣长短袖，看不清连衫帽下的面孔，只能隐约看见一绺半长白发。

这附近哪来的二次元coser少年吗？上条取下货架上的咖啡，漫不经心地想着。

大概是上条的眼神过于明显，那人转过头来，苍白的脸色差点吓了上条一跳。他瞟见那人的神情，心里泛起了一种很古怪的感觉。

那人开始移动。

完了，该不会是个不能惹的怪人吧？上条咂了下舌，把手里的最后一听咖啡放下，快步走向收银台。还是稍微避远点为好，省得又惹上什么麻烦。

幸好，一路上什么都没发生，连只野猫的影子都没有。公寓楼下的路灯旁，飞蛾在撞来撞去。

终于到家了——等到上条把一堆东西堆在茶几旁，伸了个懒腰准备继续奋战时，却突然好像从客厅的阳台处瞄到了楼下站了个人影。

不过等他走近了仔细看时，楼下什么也没有，除了飞蛾乱撞的路灯。

6.6 02:45 a.m.

他还是觉得挺不习惯的，于是想要伸手挠挠头发，但是又想起了理发师的叮嘱，于是就又放下了手。

他走的是他之前走惯了的巷道，逼仄的巷子里挤满了各种杂物，当他很灵巧地从其间绕开。一线天中的月牙瘦成了一弯钩，惨淡的月光映在头发上，便白茫茫地明晃了起来。

选择白色的原因很简单，因为某个少年曾经说过喜欢。

他站在巷道口，慢吞吞地将卫衣的帽子拉起来戴好。在街的另一边所正对的，是一家有些眼熟的便利店，店中所溢出的灯光，漫及脚尖。

他决定在便利店中等待，因为那个人一定会来的，即使今晚不会来，明天或后天，总有一天会来的。他不急，可以慢慢等。他想着，站在店门口稍稍歪了下头。

几乎是在对方一走进店中就开始注意到的，看来他的警觉性并没有因为身体上的一些变化而降低。

少年不知为何有些惊慌，但他并不关心这个，也不关心少年为什么会在这个点来便利店。他只清楚一件事情，那个人来到了这里，就在他的面前。

于是他开始移动。也没有什么特别的理由，就只是因为少年在那里而已。

但是他还未能来得及接近，少年便放下的货架上最后一听咖啡，快速向收银台走去。

性格使然，他并没有立即往前追，而是站在少年刚才站过的位置，眯起眼睛，目送少年离开便利店。

货架上的最后一听咖啡，贴在脸侧时似乎还能感受到一点余温。那是少年的温度。

他靠近这令人留恋的温度，喉咙里发出了含混的声响。

6.1 17:20 p.m.

上条实在拿这个小家伙没辙。不管怎样仔细地给门窗上锁，小家伙总是能偷跑出来，有几次甚至还一路偷偷跟到学校来了。把它藏在书包里之后，又因为被闷到了，半天不肯理人。上条简直想抱着它喊声小祖宗。女孩子们看见他手上毛茸茸的白色小猫，发出了小小的惊呼声，强行把小家伙从饲主的手中夺走。被扔在一边的饲主只来得及苦兮兮地喊:

“小心点，它腿上还有伤。”

女孩们好歹还是懂得分寸的，小心翼翼的避开他的前腿。

小猫有些不爽地甩了甩脑袋。

“啊，对了，这是公猫还是母猫？”

“咦？”上条怔了一下，“我不知道。”关心这种事情干什么？他还真没想过这茬事。

有个女孩尝试着想要翻开它的肚子一探究竟，却被小家伙一记猫拳给拍开了，呜噜着炸起了毛。

呔，女孩收回手来吐了下舌，“好凶。”

“抱歉抱歉，它是有些小性子。”上条忙过去提起它的后脖子，挠着下巴进行安抚。小猫很吃这套似的，将半露出来的爪子收了回去，又眯起眼睛歪头蹭了蹭上条的指节。

“好乖诶——它是只听你的话吧？”

“不不不，它可是谁的话都不听的恶劣性格。”

“还是红色的眼睛耶，真少见。”

“是啊，很漂亮吧？”

“呐呐，上条，这是你养的猫吗？”

“是啦，请问有什么事？”上条不甚在意地随便应着，收拾好自己的东西准备回家。

“也没有什么，就是觉得有点像……”

“好啦——各位小姐请让一下。本来早就放学了还聚在这里真的很奇怪喔，我可是要回家做晚饭的人，可没办法像你们这样悠闲啊。”

被上条架起前肢提在手里的小家伙也捧场似的，歪头咪了一声。

得到额外福利的女孩满意地放他们通行，不过她们似乎也还不急着走，上条抱着猫走到教室门口时还听见他们在谈论国小游行的事情。

对了，今天是儿童节。上条站在走廊的窗户边上，望向校门外的街道。国小会有游行活动来着，早上的本地新闻是这么说的，然后——

“上条，今天街上大概会有点乱，小心看住猫哦。”似乎是走在后面的哪位女生在喊话。

——今天的早间占卜，好像是说水瓶座不宜出门来着？

6.3 7:23 a.m.

那是猫。那当然是猫，自己本身也能明白这一点。

并不知道自己昏睡过去了多久，房间厚重的窗帘被拉上了，因此昏暗得不知道时间。此时也因为疲劳而不想睁开眼睛。

能够记得的，只是无止境的施虐。脖子上被再次套上了那个项圈，本以为可以永远远离的痛苦再度降临。“人类”似乎在谩骂着什么，不太听得懂，但从语气中大概能明白对方很生气。

的确也应该，毕竟逃走了，在那个“人类”的眼中，大概类似于逃脱掌控一类的吧。控制欲和占有欲极强的施虐者。

渗进来的星星点点的光亮在空中旋转，错乱，斑驳。只记得血的味道，分不清是自己的还是人类的，同样都是恒温动物的，温热的。已经记不太清撕开肉体和肉体被撕开的触感，只记得腿上的绷带似乎被扯散了。只记得这个，被抛至半空时绷带散开，只记得星点光亮下的血滴，坠下，浸染，跌入尘埃。

因为想起来了这些，一种冲动暂且麻痹了神经，骗过了想要休息的本能，驱使着身体微微颤动。眼皮颤抖着撑开了，从黑暗中走入了微光，然后，然后……

绷带的确是散开了，在猫的左前腿上。

自己的确是猫，自己当然能够确认这一点。

那么，眼前的又是什么呢？

那白色皮毛的，左前腿受伤的，绷带散开的。

那又是什么呢？

5.20 17:13 p.m.

今天的幸运星座是水瓶座。

上条在雨中想起了今天早上的晨间占卜。不过，幸运这个词与自己完全无关。在看过天气预报会有暴雨的情况下还忘了带伞，这样的事不管怎样想都与幸运沾不上边。总之，上条先生的不幸体质正在绝赞正常发挥中。

总之，先找到避雨的地方。

不幸到极致的人，是在雨中连一家便利店或公交车站都找不到人。不过不幸中的万幸是，在街角处有个老旧的电话亭勉强能够担起遮雨的职责。

上条忙跑向自己的最后一根救命稻草。然而，在他的脚踏入电话亭的那一刻，有一声充满敌意的猫叫响起。

那是一只很漂亮的猫，有着白雪的皮毛和鸽血的眼睛，看上去很消瘦，也有些狼狈，但依旧用着充满敌意的双眼高高在上地盯着上条。

它受伤了。上条注意到猫左前腿的一道狰狞伤痕。

是因为受伤了才警惕性升高，还是因为被虐待而憎恶人类，或者说只是因为本性不喜欢与他人接触……这些上条都不知道。他只知道他现在需要一个躲雨的地方。

看见对方无动于衷，白猫再次发出了凶狠的叫声，但在上条看来有装腔作势的意味。

“好了，好了，你这腿还能走路吗？等雨停了，我就带你去包扎吧？”

上条对猫伸出了手。

“这个吊牌……是叫Accelerator……吗？能让上条先生跟你一起躲雨吗，accel？”

却丝毫没有考虑到猫根本听不懂他在说什么。

同时，他当然也听不懂猫在说什么。

但是，但他的手毫无恶意地触碰到那只小小的猫时，他一定把全世界的温暖都传递给了对方，拯救了一个渺小而微不足道的灵魂。

6.8 20:01 p.m.

因为心脏一直在扰乱呼吸的缘故，上条忘了自己走了多远，过去了多少时间。商业街的喧哗似乎还在耳边，再仔细一听，又只见得到寂寥。

就是这样一条幽深的巷道，在天气渐热的六月份里依旧手脚冰凉。

想见他。他这样想着，悄然向前走去，脚尖轻轻踢动了一只易拉罐。

喀啦。轻微的一声响，一下子打破了耳边喧嚣的幻听。

那是一道极瘦削的人影，极瘦，极白。

他的脚步一向放得很轻，惯于走路没有声音，因而像是一下子出现在身后的，是只灰白的幽灵。

眼睛是红色的。

上条看见他的眼睛，心里再次泛起了那种很古怪的感觉。眼前人的表情绝不能算是凶恶，但就是很微妙，有种类似于似人非人的荒谬感猛挈住心脏。

非人的，怪异的，不自然的……

他舔了下嘴角，依旧还是不适应不能抖动耳朵的身体。他的思维一直都很简单:想见他。但是，该怎么解释？他稍微歪了下头，发现大脑里完全没有对这处境有用的知识。

啧。咂舌。

像，真的很像。他的头发是雪白的，看不出是天生的还是染的，看上去相当蓬松柔软，如果摸上去的话，手感一定很好。上条被自己的想法吓了一跳，同时，一种不可思议的心情包围了上条。

因太过匪夷所思，连开口验证这样的事情都无法做到，只有沉默着，从四周泛起的未知恐惧压迫着空气。压抑的氛围将上条往后推，鬼使神差的稍稍往后退了一步。

巷道上，被电线割裂的狭窄天空，呈着恶毒的紫红色。

红色的眼珠从一线天上放下，看见少年后退一步的动作，露出了似乎困扰又无奈的表情，叹息一般地，咂了下舌。

如此鲜明生动的情感表露。上条的声线颤动着:“Ac……Accelerator？”

少年想起了近日来一直在做的事情。

作为回应的，面前的人依旧带着困扰又无奈的神情，轻轻开口:

“喵。”

Acclerator:

您好。

有关您所询问的病例我的确曾经有遇到过。不过，即使其予我的印象极为深刻，但因过去的时间实在久远，所以为了其准确性稍微花了点时间翻查资料，以至于现在才回信，还请见谅。

具体时间大概是在十年前，有位女士找到我称其记忆可能出现的混乱，具体表现为出现了一些人类不应该有，且完全以其宠物犬视角的记忆。至于这些记忆，由于涉及病人隐私，所以不便在此详述。

根据以往的经验，我初步判断这位女士患得的是记忆交叉感染或臆想症。为了确认我的猜想，我又与那位女士的狗相处了一段时间，发现那只狗也呈现出与其主人类似的行为抑或兴趣。由此，我确诊其为记忆交叉感染。

但是，这个判断成为了我行医生涯中的最大失误。

人与宠物犬的记忆交叉感染虽说罕见，但也有例可循。于是我很快为那位女士安排了相关手术，以剔除那些属于狗的记忆。之后，我也帮助那只狗做了手术，毕竟如果混入了人的记忆的话，想必身为宠物犬也会很困扰吧？

但是，在复诊的时候，我开始发现不对劲了。最显而易见的是性格。我之后曾走访过那位女士的朋友，他们都称那位女士曾经是位沉稳端庄的女性。是的，曾经。而现在，宛如换了个人格一般，那位女士显然变得活泼明朗，对任何事物都怀有兴趣。

我开始认为是手术的后遗症，但检测的结果表明她的大脑并无异常。与此同时，我注意到了另一件事:他的那只宠物犬变得明显消沉。

正当我一筹莫展之际，我的一位老友前来拜访。我的那位老朋友在理论方面走的比我要远，在听了整个病例前后因果之后，他告诉了我一个惊人的事实。他说，不对，这不是记忆交叉感染，是灵魂互换。

按照我朋友的理论，灵魂的本质是一定频率的电磁波，在双方过于亲密的条件下，可能会发生频率同化的现象——或者双方情绪过于激动时也有小概率可以引发相同的现象——但往往而言，这种同化的作用是相互且等效的，在同时进行时难以将对方完全同化，于是出现了类似于那位女士的初始症状。我的朋友称之为“排异”。但是我对那位女士进行的手术完全消除了排异现象，将狗的灵魂彻底禁锢在了那位女士的身体中。

这实在是我人生中最大的败笔。至于这件事对我带来的影响以及我内心的负罪感在此不便赘述，接下来我将详解您所提出的疑问。

事先说明，以下结论皆为我那位老友的研究成果，只是因为学术界对其争议颇大，所以无法公开发表。

灵魂互换交换的是人格以及记忆，而知识方面依旧存储在大脑中，这意味着即使狗的灵魂到了人体中，她也可以自然地融入人类群体，因为她可以理解并运用属于人类的常识，同时也具备了人类的智商。但她依旧能够意识到自己以前是只狗，拥有身为狗的记忆和习性。只是她会抑制，会隐瞒，以便更好地融入群体。

当然，这是在排异反应被消除之后的条件下。消除排异反应，除了我之前所提到的手术之外，还有一个办法，即杀死对方。不过我的朋友认为，如果是在双方情绪过激的情况下，同化现象过于强烈，可能会使排异现象暂时得到压制——当然，这些都是极为罕见的状况，所以也不必担心和别人吵架时会突然发生奇怪的事情。

至今为止，我所知道的相关病情仅此一例，如果又有此种情况发生的话，我只能为此感到十分惋惜。因为就目前的技术而言，灵魂互换无法逆转。所以我能帮到你的只有这些，希望对您能有所补益。

冥土追魂

6月5日


End file.
